Auto-suficiencia
by DarkZero-03
Summary: Ranma se separa de su lado femenino en un viaje de entrenamiento, antes de volver a casa semanas después ambos se enamoran entre si, ahora Ranma mostrara que todo lo que necesita para ser feliz es el mismo ¿o tal vez es cierta pelirroja? Pequeños One-shots de Ranma x Ranko.
1. Ranma x2

Notas de autor: Este es mi emparejamiento favorito de Ranma ½ y si se dignaron en ver lo que escribí en la página de inicio ya sabrán cual es. No soy dueño de ningún personaje ni de la serie de Ranma ½ no me demanden.

Ranma x2.

Ranma se encontraba en medio de un bosque, el motivo fue que simplemente no soportó estar más en Nerima y se marchó de noche, eso sucedió hace una semana.

Estaba convencido que todos ahí deben estarlo buscándolo, así que por eso se adentró en unas montañas en las que ni siquiera por equivocación Ryoga podría llegar, solo quería que todos lo dejaran en paz, desde la batalla en el monte fénix hace ya dos meses sus rivales supieron que Ranma estaba muy por encima de todos, esto sin embargo solo los inspiró a atacar más seguido esforzándose por derrotarlo cada vez más.

Las otras prometidas, al ver que estuvo a punto de casarse con Akane, triplicaron sus esfuerzos de 'enamorarlo' a través de pociones de amor, venenos y paralizantes o comida gratis respectivamente.

Desde la boda fallida Akane cada vez lo evitaba más, y más seguido y cuando por fin estaban juntos por algún motivo ella estaba enojada con el, ya sea por 'molestar al pobre Ryoga', 'coquetear con sus otras prometidas' o 'molestar a su precioso P-chan' el punto es que siempre estaba molesta con el por algo.

Eso al principio confundió a Ranma, después lo entristeció, después se fue enojando y frustrando poco a poco, en especial por que sus enojos estaban proporcionalmente relacionados con la cantidad de violencia física que recibía Ranma de parte de su prometida.

Simplemente se había hartado de su situación actual y decidió simplemente escapar y arreglar todo cuando este de regreso, a fin de cuentas nada cambiaria si se fuera solo unas semanas.

No sabía en ese momento cuanta razón tenía.

En fin, acabó en las montañas, aunque Ranma había viajado toda su vida por Japón, no logró reconocer las montañas donde se encontraba, pero con su suerte que no debería tomarle demasiado en volver al caos que fue su vida.

Los planes de Ranma era estar alejado por al menos tres semanas así que decidió ir a explorar las montañas que se supone fue su hogar temporal, recogió su mochila y se puso a caminar adentrándose aún más en las montañas de lo que ya estaba.

Caminó por un sendero plano, a pesar de tener por lo menos dos mil metros de altura con respecto al mar, a pesar de la altura había pasto, algunos arboles y un clima agradable por lo que Ranma no se molestó en absoluto.

Después de al menos dos horas de caminar Ranma un poco cansado empezó a oír un riachuelo pero no se apresuró, a pesar de estar un poco cansado no era demasiado como para necesitar agua.

El paisaje era muy bello y relajante, Ranma caminó hasta el rio y decidió pasar ahí la noche, instaló todo y se relajo, después de unas horas empezó a hacer un poco de frio y Ranma decidió entrar a su tienda, una vez que se recostó el sueño lo reclamó rápidamente.

Su sueño no duró más de cuatro horas, alrededor de las once de la noche el artista marcial comenzó a despertar de nuevo.

Se dio cuanta de que no debió dormir ya que en ese momento el sueño se había espantado por completo, y no tendría nada que hacer, así que se puso un abrigo y salió a entrenar un poco.

Después de lo que fue algo así como media hora de entrenar decidió explorar un poco más debido a su falta de sueño pero hizo una nota de no alejarse demasiado.

Sin darse cuenta, tal vez por la oscuridad, quizás por que todos los arboles se parecían, se empezó a alejar más y más, hasta que en lo que parecía lo más profundo de la montaña Ranma encontró una cueva, sin saber exactamente porque, decidió entrar ahí.

Estaba muy oscuro y húmedo por lo que tuvo que hacer una esfera de energía en su mano para ver, caminó por lo que podrían parecer horas, aunque fueran solo unos minutos.

Cuando llegó al final de el túnel, vio una habitación, no es que tuviera paredes de concreto o madera y suelo, todo estaba echo de piedras, la habitación tenía una forma circular si se ve desde una vista aérea y en el centro estaba lo que parecía ser una mesa de piedra y encima de esta se encontraba una figura extraña.

Lamentablemente parecía una fruta.

Y lamentablemente Ranma tenía hambre

Esta bien, para que nos hacemos, Ranma no lamentara en nada.

Pero me estoy adelantando.

Ranma al sentir hambre e identificar lo que tenía enfrente como alimento, se encogió de hombros y se comió la 'fruta'.

Se comenzó a sentir extraño unos segundos después, un poco de mareo, seguido de la sensación que tenía cuando comía la comida de Akane, se sintió débil y perdió el equilibrio.

La última frase que pensó antes de caer inconsciente fue: Oh más mierda mágica.

Cuando Ranma se despertó, por lo que pudo ver respecto a que el sol empieza a salir fue varias horas después, notó que se encontraba en el campamento que había establecido la noche anterior.

Los recuerdos de la cueva lo empezaron a golpear y tuvo la necesidad de revisar si tenía algún efecto secundario mágico con el cual tuvo que tratar.

Miró hacia arriba y vio su propia cara pero de su lado femenino, dicha cara estaba sonriendo suave pero divertidamente mientras lo miraba.

Solo que: número uno, Ranma no recordaba haberse transformado en mujer, número dos, Ranma no recordaba estar frente a un espejo o a su reflejo en el agua.

Y definitivamente su reflejo no se supone que deba hablar.

"Hola"

"¡AAAHHH!" gritó Ranma levantándose.

Ranma se alejó de Ranma-chan hasta que no pudo más ya que su camino se vio bloqueado por un árbol. Ranma-chan solo lo veía con una expresión divertida.

"Tú, yo ¿Cómo?" balbuceó incoherentemente Ranma.

"¿Cómo es que yo estoy aquí y tú también?" preguntó Ranma-chan lindamente.

Aun no confiando en su boca Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

"Pues um ¿recuerdas la 'fruta' que comiste anoche?" preguntó Ranma-chan como Ranma solo asintió con la cabeza una vez más "Pues al parecer eso era un artefacto mágico de separación, no se muchos detalles más allá de eso" terminó Ranma-chan.

Ranma tenía muchas dudas y preguntas en ese momento hasta que una idea lo golpeo más que todas las demás. Rápidamente Ranma fue al riachuelo que había encontrado el día anterior y saltó en el a pesar de que el agua estaba helada.

Al salir de nuevo a la superficie un Ranma mojado con agua fría y aun hombre solo pudo gritar de júbilo puro a pesar de que se estaba congelando.

Ranma-chan observaba todo ese desarrollo de esas acciones con diversión y preocupación, se sentía tentada a regañar a Ranma por hacer algo tan imprudente pero ella más que nadie sabía que Ranma haría eso, por lo que solo fue a buscar una toalla y cuando la encontró se acercó a donde Ranma estaba bailando en alegría pura mientras cantaba 'estoy curado' una y otra vez.

Ranma estaba en éxtasis, una muy buena cantidad de sus problemas se resolvían con ese nuevo desarrollo además de ventajas simples como al fin poder ir a la playa como hombre entre otras cosas, entonces vio a Ranma-chan acercándose con una toalla, no podía pensar que era linda, claro, se supone que él era ella, pero aun fuera de eso Ranma-chan era la mujer más hermosa en la vida de Ranma, más incluso que la maestra Hinako en su forma adulta.

Ranma no podía resistir más el júbilo, su mente trabajó de una forma similar a la de Akane en ese momento, Akane al sentir furia dirigía la misma al primer objetivo que tenía en su mira mientras que no fuera débil, muchas incluso tal vez todas esas veces era Ranma quien sufría, lo mismo pasó aquí, pero Ranma no tenía enojo sino una gran alegría y al ver a Ranma-chan enfrente de él además de pensar que es gracias a ella que está curado, Ranma dirigió toda su alegría a Ranma-chan.

Dicha alegría se manifestó cuando Ranma corrió a Ranma-chan y antes de que ella supiera que Ranma se había movido Ranma apretó sus labios contra los de Ranma-chan en un beso con una pasión que haría que Shampoo pareciera una monja.

Ranma-chan se sorprendió al principio, pero en un segundo se encontró respondiendo al beso muy entusiasmada, ella abrazó a Ranma por el cuello atrayéndolo a ella mientras Ranma la abrazó por la cintura.

Después de unos momentos Ranma se dio cuenta de que en verdad estaba besando a una chica y seguía vivo, la parte racional de su cerebro le decía que si quería mantenerse así entonces debía alejarse de la hembra a la que besaba, sin embargo años de hormonas reprimidas y demasiadas frustraciones ganaron y así fue como Ranma se encontró respondiendo a ese beso.

Cuando por fin terminaron en parte porque sus caras estaban cansadas y otra parte por la falta de aire se miraron a los ojos profundamente después de recuperar el aliento.

Ranma observaba a su lado femenino, sabía que no podía encontrar mujer más hermosa al menos para él, además de tener esa sensación de conocerla de toda la vida, claro eso era porque ella era él.

Ranma-chan miraba a Ranma, ella tenía todos los recuerdos de Ranma además de pensar de la misma forma que el solo que de un punto de vista femenino y ella no podía dejar de sentirse atraída por él, era fuerte, guapo, noble, sincero, carece de ciertas habilidades sociales pero siempre tiene buenas intenciones además de que era inteligente, Ranma no lo demuestra pero tenía una inteligencia prácticamente igual a la de Nabiki, pero no lo demostraría ya que solo conseguiría problemas como Akane celosa porque él es mejor en la escuela que ella también, su para diciéndole que estudiaba mucho y descuidaba su entrenamiento, además de que daría a Ukyo y Shampoo excusas para ayudarles en sus clases y en su acento japonés respectivamente.

Ranma ya mucho más calmado de su celebración de no ser mujer habló "Um, bueno, tengo una pregunta" dijo.

"¿Si?, ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Ranma-chan.

"Pues hace tiempo mi mitad femenina se separó de mí, bueno en realidad no se separó, más bien algo tomó su forma..." Ranma fue interrumpido.

"Lo sé Ranma, tengo los mismos recuerdos que tú, y si tu pregunta era si esto era una situación similar a esa te equivocas, porque yo tengo tus mismos recuerdos y pienso igual que tu" explicó Ranma-chan.

"Un momento, ¿si somos la misma persona como es que el ser mujer no te afecta?" preguntó Ranma.

"Pues veras Ranma, pienso igual que tu pero de una perspectiva femenina, una parte de ti se había acostumbrado a la maldición por lo que esa parte se separó de ti, tomó el cuerpo de su lado femenino y así es como estoy aquí" explicó Ranma-chan con una sonrisa.

"¿Hay algo más que deba saber?" preguntó Ranma creyendo que nada más pasaría.

Error.

"Pues sí, solo un detallito pequeño" respondió Ranma-chan, cuando tuvo la atención de Ranma habló de nuevo "Pues ya ves, al separarnos, por ejemplo yo, la parte femenina sin la parte masculina que eres tú mi cuerpo se va a desarrollar más como mujer a un ritmo algo acelerado"

Ranma no entendió muy bien por lo que le dio una mirada en blanco a Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan suspiró "Sin la parte masculina en mí, la parte femenina se desarrolla más, lo que quiere decir que me volveré más alta, delgada y es posible que mis 'atractivos femeninos' crezcan también" dijo con un rubor.

A Ranma le tomó unos segundos descifrar a que se refería con 'atractivos femeninos' y cuando lo descubrió se ruborizó.

"Un momento" dijo Ranma después de unos segundos "Si eso te pasa a ti ¿Qué me va a pasar a mí?" preguntó con algo de miedo.

Ranma-chan sonrió y respondió "Lo mismo que a mí pero al revés, es posible que te vuelvas más alto, tus músculos se van a marcar mucho más y es seguro que al fin te va a comenzar a crecer barba y vello en las axilas, en el pecho y en…" Ranma-chan se calló repentinamente y se puso diez tonos más roja.

Ranma simplemente no sabía porque ella se puso aso. Mujeres.

"En fin Ranma" dijo Ranma-chan cuando recuperó su color de piel natural "Al final yo podría parecer una mujer MUY bien desarrollada de unos 18 o 19 años, tu parecerás un hombre de 20 o quizás 21 años, todo eso por el aumento de estatura y el desarrollo acelerado"

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos tomará ser así?" preguntó curioso Ranma.

"Aproximadamente el cambio completo durara de dos a tres semanas a partir de ahora" respondió Ranma-chan "Pero sería conveniente que nos quedamos aquí Ranma, todos en Nerima estarían confundidos con los cambios que tendremos de un día a otro"

"Eso está bien, no pensaba regresar aun a Nerima" dijo Ranma

_Como vamos a explicar esto_ pensaron Ranma y Ranma-chan al mismo tiempo.

4 días después.

A Ranma le tomó cuatro días el comprobar que en verdad Ranma-chan tenía los mismos recuerdos que él, ella sabía todo de él y él sabía todo de ella. Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Que básicamente así era.

Ranma nunca supo que él era tan bueno para cocinar hasta que Ranma-chan le hizo el almuerzo el primer día, su comida era de la altura de Kasumi y Ranma no tenía que preocuparse por no parecer varonil, ya que la parte de él que lo preparó era una mujer.

Al segundo día también había descubierto que Ranma-chan era también una genio en el combate como el, claro, ella era más veloz, pero él era más fuerte.

Al tercer día hicieron un pacto, antes de que las tres semanas pasaran Ranma tenía que ser tan rápido como Ranma-chan y ella debía ser tan fuerte como Ranma.

Pero con los cambios físicos acelerados Ranma era cada vez mucho más fuerte y Ranma-chan más ágil y veloz, era todo un reto.

Pero ni Ranma ni Ranma-chan Saotome pierde un reto.

1 semana 2 días después.

Había un gran progreso por parte de ambos, Ranma más veloz y Ranma-chan más fuerte, pero aún faltaba camino por recorrer ya que con los cambios físicos Ranma se hacía mucho más fuerte y Ranma-chan más veloz.

A ambos les empezaba a agradar la presencia del otro alrededor, puedo que sea porque alguna vez fueron la misma persona, pero era algo más.

A seis días Ranma-chan hizo un descubrimiento, ya no le gustaban las chicas pero los hombres eran otra historia, eso no significa que ella caía rendida al primero, de hecho ella sentía que no podía caer por nadie excepto Ranma, la forma en la que lo descubrió fue cuando veía a Ranma hacer una kata sin playera, al ver sus músculos mucho más marcados y abultados con un ligero vello en el pecho pero ya era visible.

Ella quería saber si el sentía algo similar por lo que se quitó la camisa, improvisó un sostén con algunas hojas y lo puso en sus pechos que ahora eran más grandes y fue donde estaba Ranma.

Ranma-chan empezó a hacer una kata y cunado volvió a ver a Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír.

Ranma tenía una sonrisa tonta en su cara mientras la veía, tenía un rubor rojo oscuro y un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

Ranma-chan terminó su kata y se dirigió a Ranma.

Ella se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró al oído "La cena estará lista en una hora" inconscientemente ella uso una voz sensual que hizo a Ranma débil de las rodillas.

Ella se alejó a hacer la cena.

Ranma se quedó babeando un rato más.

2 semanas 5 días después.

Ranma y Ranma-chan habían superado sus desafíos, Ranma tan veloz como ella y Ranma-chan tan fuerte como él.

Los cambios físicos al parecer ya estaban completos.

Ranma ahora medía alrededor de 182 centímetros de altura, su piel se veía más bronceada, sus músculos mucho más marcados y tonificado, prácticamente podía ver cada movimiento de sus propios músculos, su voz era más grave y algo ronca, en la piel de sus brazos tenía una fina capa de vello, en su pecho también tenía vello, pero no en exceso ya que él lo cortó al parecerle demasiado, también tenía un poco en la parte baja de la espalda y en las axilas, respectó a su cara en donde debía haber bigote solo se veían pequeños puntos grises, que indica que re había rasurado, solo tenía una pequeña barba de chivo muy ligera pero sin duda notable, su cabello ahora estaba en una cola de caballo en lugar de su habitual trenza.

Ranma-chan medía unos 173 centímetros de altura, tenía una figura delgada y delicada totalmente lo contrario de lo que ella es, su voz era algo más aguda y melodiosa con un inconfundible tono sensual, al aumentar su altura también parecía más delgada al punto que su piel se pegaba perfectamente a sus músculos sin nada en medio, sus pechos eran mucho más grandes pero en contraste con su altura solo eran grandes, sus piernas eran tonificadas y perfectas por lo que sus glúteos (para los que no han ido a la preparatoria usare un término más común: trasero) era más grande y levantado, sus pestañas eran más grandes y gruesas mientras que sus otras facciones faciales parecían más delicadas, ella se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo alta ya que su cabello se había vuelto mucho más largo y no quería cortarlo (Lo tenía peinado del mismo modo que en la película 2 de Ranma 1/2 pero solo que no tenía el pelo tan largo apenas le llegaba a la parte media de la espalda) y sus labios se veían ligeramente rosas.

A lo largo de la semana pasada a parte de sus entrenamientos de fuerza y velocidad respectivamente ambos aprendieron el bakusai tenketsu, ambos habían decidido aprenderlo para aumentar su resistencia, solo les tomó tres días a los dos ya que antes de eso ya habían visto un par de veces con los ojos del corazón a diferencia de Ryoga, además de que con los golpes de sus novias y rivales es el equivalente de tener el entrenamiento del bakusai tenketsu diez veces.

La noche antes de volver.

Ranma y Ranma-chan estaban sentados juntos al lado de una fogata ya extinta, había luna llena y ambos la estaban mirando.

Ranma inconscientemente pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ranma-chan y la atrajo hacia él, ella en respuesta también lo abrasó.

"Oye Ranma" dijo Ranma-chan suavemente.

"¿Si?" respondió Ranma del mismo modo.

"Cuando volvamos ¿Qué haremos? Todo esto ha sido agradable y me gustaría quedare aquí solo contigo, pero sé que debemos enfrentar los problemas que tenemos de regreso en Nerima" dijo Ranma-chan sonrojándose por decir que quiere quedarse con él.

Ranma también tenía un rubor "No lo sé, también querría quedarme aquí … contigo" dijo la última parte en un susurro.

"¿En serio?" preguntó suavemente mientras miraba a los ojos a Ranma.

"Si" dijo en un susurro mientras él también la miraba a los ojos.

Sin que lo supieran ambos se acercaron hasta que sus labios se tocaron, un beso suave, de amor, que lentamente comenzó a tener más pasión.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos y dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"No me arrepiento de nada"

Y se volvieron a besar.

Notas de autor: Bien aquí está mi nueva idea, en verdad no sabía si publicar esta historia pero pues ya que, fue una idea de hace algún tiempo y quería ver qué pasaba si la publicaba, si les gustó la historia dejen sus comentarios para que la continúe, por cierto la pareja central será RanmaxRanma-chan no me fijare en otros emparejamientos y en esta historia voy a hacer sufrir a Akane por lo que si no soportas el verla sufrir un poco no leas los siguientes capítulos y si quieren un pequeño adelanto Akane terminara como una solterona sola.


	2. El regreso

Notas del autor: Muy bien, al fin seguiré con este fic. Perdón por la grandísima tardanza, pero es que si ponía que Ranma y Ranma-chan llegaban con los Tendo y todo se solucionaba entonces la historia acabaría ahí, pero ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer, de ahora en adelante, los episodios de esta historia serán one-shots de Ranma y Ranma-chan. Por cierto, de ahora en adelante me referiré a Ranma-chan como Ranko. No poseo Ranma 1/2, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, no me demanden.

El regreso.

Ranma y Ranko intentaron tardarse lo más posible en su viaje de regreso a Nerima. Cuando pasaban por algún poblado siempre se detenían a los dojos locales, para gran diversión de Ranko y a los centros comerciales, para gran frustración de Ranma, sin embargo a Ranko le parecía que Ranma se veía tierno haciendo pucheros, en especial con su nueva imagen más varonil.

Sin duda lo que más molestaba a Ranma era el hecho de que todos los muchachos idiotas no paraban de mirar a SU chica. Incluso unos cuantos la habían invitado a salir, sin embargo esos últimos no se podrían mover por un tiempo, ya que Ranma se encargó de dejarlos bien inconscientes en un hospital.

A Ranko le fascinaba que Ranma fuera celoso y aunque no lo admitiría, también le gustó mucho que Ranma golpeara a los chicos que intentaron salir con ella. Sabía que aquello había sido malo, pero no podía evitar que le gustase. Sin embargo ella también fue celosa de las miradas embobadas de las chicas hacia Ranma, pero para su suerte, ninguna chica tuvo el valor de acercársele.

Ranma ni siquiera se dio cuenta del efecto que tenía sobre sus observadoras femeninas.

Durante su viaje de vuelta, también pasaron por una playa, donde para frustración y enojo de Ranko, las chicas si tenían el valor de acercarse a Ranma. Sin embargo ella rápidamente les hizo ver que él era suyo, cuando se le acercó y le dio uno de los besos más apasionados que habían tenido en su corta relación. Sin saberlo, con esa acción, ella también se deshizo de sus admiradores masculinos, cuando ellos se dieron cuenta que eran verdaderamente mediocres en comparación a Ranma.

Después de varios días la pareja llegó a Nerima, sin embargo, decidieron pasar la noche en un hotel, más que nada para poder disfrutar del tiempo que les quedaba alejados de todos los bichos raros de Nerima. Necesitaban gozar cada momento de paz que les quedaba.

"Ranma"

"¿Si?"

"Si sabes que mañana será un lio, con las prometidas y además de que probablemente varios de nuestros rivales estén ahí"

"Si ya lo sé, si Kuno te toca lo mato y no te atrevas a detenerme"

"Jamás lo haría" confesó Ranko con una sonrisa "pero, tengo un plan para quitarnos de encima a nuestros padres"

"Estoy escuchando"

_Al día siguiente, entrada del dojo Tendo._

Llamaban a la puerta y la siempre dulce Kasumi fue la que fue a atender a las visitas. Eran un joven… no, un hombre de cabello negro con una cola de caballo y una ligera barba, de piel bronceada y músculos bien definidos, también había una joven… no, una mujer pelirroja de pelo que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía peinado en una cola de caballo alta, era muy voluptuosa y con un cuerpo femenino perfecto. Curiosamente, ambos vestían pantalones flojos color negro y camisas chinas como las de Ranma (Kasumi aún no sabe que son Ranma y Ranko) el hombre usaba una color blanco sin mangas y la mujer usaba una color azul claro con manga corta.

"Uh, Kasumi ¿no me reconoces?" preguntó Ranma señalándose a sí mismo.

Después de un examen más cercano, Kasumi exclamó: "¡Ranma!"

Esto tuvo el efecto de atraer a todos en la casa Tendo. Aparecieron Genma y Soun ambos despotricando acerca de hijos ingratos y sobre el sufrimiento de su hija al ser abandonada por su novio respectivamente. Apareció Nabiki con una cámara de video y Akane en su traje de entrenamiento. Nodoka estaba supervisando la reconstrucción de su casa en esos momentos, por lo que no estuvo presente.

"¡Ranma, has regresado, ahora puedes casarte con Akane!" Llorón.

"¡Ranma, eres un ingrato! ¿Cómo pude tener un hijo tan deshonroso?" Panda.

"Ranma, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue?" Ángel.

"Ranma, ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a tus prometidas así? Solo por hoy ¡1000 yenes para guardar el secreto de que ya estás aquí!" Prestamista.

"Ranma ¿Cómo pudiste irte sin decir nada? ¡De seguro era porque sabias que yo iba a hacer la cena al día siguiente!" Marimacho.

De pronto, todos notaron a Ranko, pero obviamente no a reconocieron, así que siguieron despotricando.

"¿Cómo puedes engañar a mi niña con una cualquiera?" Llorón.

"¡Tu deber es casarte con una Tendo Ranma! ¡Aléjate de esa chica inmediatamente!" Panda.

"Oh, ¿Quién es tu amiga Ranma?" Ángel.

"¡Esta información vale oro! ¡Las fotos de esa chica deben valer una fortuna!" Prestamista.

"¡Baka! No puedes pasar ni unas semanas sin una nueva fulana" Marimacho.

Ranma se enojaba con todos esos comentarios, excepto los de Kasumi. El comenzó a emitir una gran aura roja de ira, que fue ignorada por Genma, ya que los demás al verla se callaron en el instante. Genma se vio atacado por un ataque de ki y terminó inconsciente e incrustado en una de las paredes que rodean el dojo Tendo.

"Ahora, tal vez podamos hablar como gente normal…" dijo Ranma, a lo cual todos estuvieron de acuerdo gracias a que comenzó a manifestar su ki otra vez.

Una vez que se sentaron todos ya más tranquilos, y después de que Kasumi trajera té (¡es una excelente anfitriona!) comenzaron una charla más normal.

"Bien, la chica pelirroja a mi lado es mejor conocida por todos aquí como Ranko" Ranma no pudo continuar ya que de pronto lo mojaron con agua fría y a Ranko con agua caliente "¿lo ven?" preguntó molesto Ranma a las personas en shock a su alrededor en la mesa. Ranko también estaba irritada por haber sido mojada con agua caliente sin previo aviso.

Como todos (excepto Nabiki y Kasumi) siguieron balbuceando incoherencias Ranma se decidió a continuar con su explicación que fue tan groseramente interrumpida anteriormente.

"Como iba diciendo, yo estaba entrenando por las montañas, me encontré con una especie de artefacto mágico de separación y así fue como Ranko se separó de mí, ella es una persona como cualquier otra, no solo producto de magia" aclaró Ranma, lo cual hizo sonreír a Ranko.

"¿Entonces… porque parecer tan… maduros?" preguntó Nabiki señalando el pecho notoriamente más amplio de Ranko y los músculos de Ranma.

Ranko contestó "Pues, eso fue culpa de la maldición, ahora que estamos separados podemos continuar con nuestros desarrollos naturales ¿nunca se preguntaron porque Ranma parecía que nunca cambiaba a pesar de que lleva dos años viviendo aquí? Pues es por eso"

A pesar de que Genma debía estar inconsciente, él había despertado hace un tiempo y había oído las explicaciones de Ranma y Ranko, así que decidió hacer su aparición.

"¡Ja! ¡Mi jubilación está asegurada! Si Ranma se casa con Akane y hereda el dojo Tendo y Ranko se casa con un hombre rico… ¡Mi vida está asegurada!" Genma pudo seguir despotricando por horas, pero fue detenido por dos puños bien conectados en su cara. Puños de Ranma y Ranko.

"Primero que nada" empezó a hablar Ranko "No pienso ser tu hija, así que no tienes ningún poder sobre mí y con quien me case no es de tu incumbencia" declaraba Ranko enojada.

"Y segundo" Ranma sabía que aquí venia la parte difícil "Ranko… ¡Ranko es mi novia!" exclamó para tener más valor de decirlo.

Por un momento todos se sorprendieron mucho de esa declaración, pero unos momentos después ya volvían a decir estupideces acerca del compromiso con Akane. Sin embargo Ranma y Ranko tenían una jugada maestra.

"¡Cállense!" ordenaron Ranma y Ranko para silenciar a todos.

"Ahora, papá, señor Tendo, ¿Por qué quieren que me case con Akane?" preguntó Ranma.

"¡Pero que preguntas dices! Para cumplir con el acuerdo Tendo-Saotome y así puedan heredar el dojo" dijo Genma.

"Entonces, el acuerdo dice que Ranma debe casarse con una Tendo" dijo Ranko.

"¡Así es! Debe casarse con mi niña" afirmó Soun.

"Pues entonces no hay problema" dijo Ranma encogiéndose de hombros "Ya que si recuerdan bien, cuando mi madre aun no sabía que yo tenía una maldición, mi lado femenino fue llamado Ranko Tendo, por lo tanto, si me caso con ella estoy cumpliendo el acurdo entre las dos familias"

Todos estaban demasiado sorprendidos con el nuevo desarrollo de los acontecimientos que ni siquiera negaron que tenían razón. Ranma y Ranko decidieron que estaban demasiado cansados como para seguir soportando aquello, se fueron a dormir a dormir a su habitación, ambos en el mismo saco, pero con ropa (por ahora XD)

Más tarde un panda mojado quiso ir a la habitación, pero fue sacado a golpes por la ventana, así que decidió que dormir en el dojo no estaba mal.

Ambos, Ranma y Ranko iban a necesitar fuerzas, ya que al día siguiente debían averiguar un modo de inventar una identidad para Ranko y después de eso, debían encontrar la forma de inscribirla en Furinkan.

&%$#

Notas: Si, lo sé, fue muy corto, pero ahora pueden estar seguros de que no volveré a tardar medio año en publicar. ¡Por favor, dejen sus reviews!


End file.
